Unsolved Crime Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this storyline, Wordgirl and her friends discover a body on the woods, on the outskirts of the older and more violent part of their Fair City. I don't own the characters from Wordgirl. Warning: Harsh Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Unsolved Crime Series

Part 1:

(Becky, Bob, Violet, and Scoops are walking in the woods, close to town, but they find themselves wandering into an unknown area of the woods, closer to the older and more rundown section of Fair City.)

Violet: Where are we? I don't recognize this part of town.

Scoops: That's because it's the older section of Fair City. Many years ago, it used to be one of the best areas of town, until the 1950's, I think. My grandfather grew up in this part of town, before my dad was born.

Violet: My mom said that her parents and my dad's parents left this area sometime in the 1940's because it was starting to get bad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, look at all the violent crimes going on. I know if Wordgirl knew about this area, she would've tried to help. But of course the villains do take up a lot of her time as it is.

(As Becky, Bob, Violet, and Scoops stand there, hidden in the woods, they are witnessing crimes such as the selling and buying of illegal drugs, the robbing of people using guns and knives, drive-bye shootings, everything they read about that happened in other cities is happening in this part of their own Fair City. They also see a lot of homeless people and they hear a lot of police and ambulance sirens.)

Violet: I think we should try to head back home. This doesn't look like a place we should be at.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet's right. Come on.

(As they are walking, Bob points to something that is disturbing.)

Scoops: Looks like your monkey found something, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: What is it, Bob? (Bob, I found what looks like bowling ball bag and it looks like it's covered in dried blood.) Bob, don't touch that. We have to let the police know about this. It might be full of something illegal or something. (Then she sees Scoops examining it.) Scoops, what are you doing?

Scoops: I'm reading the name on the bowling ball bag. It says, "Property of Kevin Dirkman."

Violet: Who are the Dirkmans?

Scoops: I'm not sure but I think it's the name of a crime family. My grandfather told me about them a lot as well. (He then takes a picture of the bowling ball bag and the name on it.) We may need these pictures for evidence. (He then goes to open it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops, we can't open that.

Scoops: I need to know what's inside. (He then opens it up and they not only gag from the stench of death, but they see what looks like the bones from a human.)

Violet: Are those bones from a human?

Scoops: It looks like it does to me. (He then takes a picture of the bones in the bag.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Bob then shows them that the person is wearing a watch that looks old-fashioned and also his wallet is still inside, along with the victim's clothes.) Look what Bob found. It's a watch and a wallet. Who knows how this person died?

Violet: Maybe this person was murdered.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's impossible. My dad said that there hasn't been any murders in this city since the 1950's.

(Then the kids look at each other, when a spooky thought comes to mind.)

Violet: What if this is an unsolved murder from way back then?

Wordgirl/Becky: Most likely the people responsible aren't around either. But maybe the family of the victim are still around. They may want to know what happened to their loved one. Looks like we have a mystery on our hands. A murder mystery.

Violet: You mean, just like those shows on TV?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, only this is a crime that happened years ago and that means we're going to have to talk to anyone who was around at the time. (Whispers to Bob.) Do you think any of our villains would know about something that happened back in the 1950's? (Bob, Hmmm, Granny May, Kid Potato, Hal Hardbargen, maybe even Mr. Big.) Mr. Big? He was probably only a baby at the time. But maybe his father told him about it. But the other three might know about this. And maybe we can ask Bampy.

(The three kids and monkey make their way out of the woods and back to their part of town, the safer and more familiar part of town.)

(That night at the dinner table.)

Mr. Botsford: So, what did you and your friends do today, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well. Violet, Scoops, Bob, and I went hiking in the woods and we wandered off to this unknown path and found ourselves in this rougher part of town.

Mrs. Botsford: You mean the older section of Fair City?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Mr. Botsford: How did you find your way over there?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. My friends and I just stumbled upon it. Anyway, while we were heading back, Bob found an old bowling ball bag and we went to investigate it, we found bones inside of it. We think they were human bones and it looked as if someone was murdered. And Dad, you said that there hasn't been a murder in this town since the 1950's.

Mr. Botsford: That's right. My father told me about an unsolved crime that happened around that time and no one has ever found out who the murderers were or the identity of the person killed.

TJ: Whoa! A murder mystery. Maybe this town isn't so boring after all.

Mrs. Botsford: TJ, a safe town where hardly any violent crimes happen isn't a boring town.

Wordgirl/Becky: Besides, we do have the super villians committing crimes. Anyway, I was thinking of helping the police solve the case. Maybe the family of the person who was murdered are still looking for answers about their loved one.

Mr. Botsford: Becky, you shouldn't get involved in a mystery murder case that happened back in the 1950's. And I don't want you or your friends going to that part of town again. It's too dangerous. I doubt even Wordgirl would go over there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if Wordgirl knew the amount of crime that went on over there, she might've been able to keep the peace.

Mrs. Botsford: But Sweetie, those criminals use guns and knives. They are far more dangerous and deadlier than any of the villains that Wordgirl battles.

Mr. Botsford: I don't even think the villains would go over there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Shouldn't I at least report what we found to the police?

Mrs. Botsford: You probably can do that. But I doubt any of them are going to be able to solve the crime, since it happened so long ago.

(That night, Becky and Bob get ready for bed and Becky stares out the window of her room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, Bob. We need answers to what happened in that part of town. And I think we will need to get some answers from those that we know lived back then. Tomorrow, we're going to visit Bampy and ask him if he remembered what happened. (Bob gives her a thumbs up and says, Ok.)

(They then head for bed, to get enough rest for the next day's task.)

The End…

I know this was a short chapter, but I want to give you all an idea of what's going to happen…

Next chapter, Wordgirl talks to those who were alive when the crime took place…


	2. Chapter 2

Unsolved Crime Series

Part 2:

(The next day, which is Saturday, Becky and Bob are up and ready to go and ask around about the body of a murdered individual that she, Bob, and her two friends found the previous day, while exploring a new part of the woods and ending up close to the older section of Fair City.)

(After finding it and telling her parents about it, Becky's parents had forbid her from going back there. So today, if she has the chance to do so, she and Bob are going to go around town and see if anyone knows what happened to the murder victim. And they had discovered that murder had taken place 50 years ago, long before many of the adults were around, but there are still a few people that she personally knows who were around at that time and they just might know about it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, do you mind if Bob and I went to visit Bampy today?

Mr. Botsford: That should be ok. Bampy always likes it when you visit. Would you like to take TJ?

TJ: Dad, I have baseball practice today. And then Johnson and I are having our weekly Wordgirl Fan Club meeting.

Mr. Botsford: Oh, that's right. Sorry.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I need to ask Bampy something anyway.

Mrs. Botsford: It's not about that dead body that you and your friends found yesterday, is it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, I told you that I don't want you getting involved in a murder mystery that happened 50 years ago. No one is going to remember anything about it, anyway.

Wordgirl/Becky: Bampy might remember. He was around then, he might know something about it.

TJ: Man, why do I have to go to baseball practice? Solving a 50 year old murder mystery sounds awesome.

Mr. Botsford: TJ, murder mysteries shouldn't be solved by kids. It would be too dangerous.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Bob and I are going now.

Mr. Botsford: Ok. Have fun and listen to what Bampy says.

Wordgirl/Becky: I intend to.

(Later, Becky and Bob, transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface and head over to Bampy's house.)

Bampy: (He sees his granddaughter and her monkey sidekick coming to see him.) Becky! Bob! How are you two?

(They all hug as they greet each other.)

Wordgirl/Becky: We're doing fine, Bampy. Um, do you mind if I asked you something?

Bampy: Go for it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yesterday, Violet, Scoops, Bob, and I were walking in the woods and we kind of wander into an unexplored path that led us to a rougher section of the city.

Bampy: Oh yeah, I know about that area of town. I never lived there, but I used to go there a lot with my school buddies. It was a great part of town up until 50 years ago or so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that's what I'm about to ask you about. As we were heading back towards our part of town, Bob found a buried bowling ball bag and inside of it, we found the remains of a human skeleton and it looked like it's been there for about 50 years or so. Do you know of any crimes that happened then?

Bampy: Hmmm, now that you mentioned it, I do recall one crime that happened around that time. It was one of the first murder crimes this town's had since the town's beginnings in the 1880's. I was about 21 years old. I had just asked your grandmother to marry me and we were out celebrating our engagement. I took her to see one of her favorite movies at the time, "Attack of the 50ft. Woman".

Wordgirl/Becky: There was a movie called "The Attack Of the 50ft. Woman"? Sounds like a movie about Eileen.

Bampy: (Laughs at Becky's comparison of the movie with Eileen, the Birthday Girl.) Yes, it does, but the woman in the movie didn't turn green. Any way, after leaving the movie, your grandma and I went to eat at our favorite restaurant, which was located in, what is now, the rougher area of town. But like I said, when I was younger, that was a great part of town. Anyway, after we finished eating at the restaurant, your grandma and I went for a walk around town and we heard a scuffle.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy, What's a scuffle?) Oh, a scuffle is a disorderly fight between people that usually doesn't bring serious harm. But in this case, that scuffle ended with someone being murdered.

Bampy: That's correct. We didn't see what happened or who was involved, because your grandma was getting scared and wanted to hurry out of there as soon as possible. And we did, of course.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, Scoops mentioned that his grandfather said that crime families used to live in that section of Fair City and that they were responsible for most of the crimes in the city, before the villains showed up.

Bampy: Well, I'm not sure when the villains started to show up. But, when they did, the crime families became jealous and they decided to come together and begin to retaliate as much as they could, just so they can protect their status as the top criminals of the city.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, when the villains started arriving and all, the crime families waged war on them for territorial rights?

Bampy: Something like that. You'll have to ask some of the older villains more about that. But there aren't too many left. One of the last ones from the early days is Kid Potato. Most of the others had either died or moved to other cities.

Wordgirl/Becky: What about the person who was responsible for that giant robot that you defeated with a screwdriver?

Bampy: Oh that? That wasn't from any villain. It was simply a robot that was built and programmed by Theodore McCallister, and it one day, it got loose and went rampaging through town.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you talking about Tobey's father?

Bampy: No, I'm talking about Tobey's grandfather. Theodore McCallister, Sn. Your frienemy, Tobey got his love of robots from his grandfather. But, unlike Tobey, his grandfather built them for potentially good purposes, but they used to get out of control a lot and I had to dismantle them with my famous screwdriver. His grandfather and I were pretty good friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is he still alive? Would he know about the crime?

Bampy: Yeah, he did know about the crime. And I think he's still alive, but I'm not sure where he lives.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, thanks Bampy. Thanks for that information. I think I should begin to question some of the older villains. That will be Granny May, Kid Potato, and maybe Hal Hardbargen.

Bampy: You may even want to ask Mr. Big. He was only a baby then, but his father might've known about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'll see what the other three villains say. Thanks for your help. (They hug.) I love you, Bampy.

Bampy: I love you too, Sweetheart. Good luck in finding the answers to your mystery.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Bampy. (They begin to fly away from Bampy's house and they go flying around.) Where should we go now? Should we question Kid Potato or Granny May? (Huggy shrugs, I don't know. It might be a good idea.) Yeah, you're right. (But just then, she hears an alarm coming from the jewelry store.) Come on, Huggy. Our mystery investigation is going to have to wait. (And then they zoom to the jewelry store to confront whoever is robbing it.)

(Before they arrive, the Butcher has covered the clerk in meatloaf and is making off with a bag full of jewels.)

Butcher: (Talking to himself and laughing in an evil tone.) I better get out of here before Wordgirl shows up. (Then he sees her coming.) Oh Man!

Wordgirl/Becky: Stop right there, Butcher!

Butcher: I don't think so, Wordgirl! (He then fires meatballs at her but Huggy gobbles them up.) Oh Man! (He tries again with pot pies and again, they are devored by Capt. Huggyface and he tries to make a break for it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then quickly apprehends him, brings back the stolen jewelry, and then takes him to jail.) (As they fly to the jailhouse, Wordgirl decides to ask him something important, pertaining to the mystery crime she's investigating.) Butcher, can I ask you something?

Butcher: Go aheard.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean 'ahead'. Well, I found out about some crime that happened like 50 years ago and I was wondering if your father knows anything about it?

Butcher: Hmm, well, he was only about 14 or 15 at the time and he and my mother had just met at a teen party. I don't know much more than that. You mean, there was a crime that happened 50 years ago and it's unsolved?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, something like that. It was more of a violent crime that resulted in someone getting killed. Some friends and I found a bowling ball bag containing a human skeleton inside of it somewhere in the woods, close to the older and more violent part of Fair City.

Butcher: How did you end up there? My father made it clear to me when I was a kid that I wasn't allowed to go there. He said it was too dangerfide.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean, 'dangerous'.

Butcher: Yeah, that. You shouldn't be over there. It's too dangerous for even you, Wordgirl. You could get hurt or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, thanks for thinking of my safety but I need to know what happened.

Butcher: Well, you can ask my father if he knows anything, if you wish.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then drops off the Butcher at the jailhouse.) Thanks for your help, Butcher. Do you know if your father is at home?

Butcher: He might be.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Butcher: Good luck with your investigation and, please be careful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks and thanks again for thinking of my safety.

(As she leaves the jailhouse, several of the other incarcerated villains had heard their conversation as well.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Did I hear correctly? That Wordgirl is investigating that murder that happened 50 years ago?

Butcher: Yeah, she said that she and her friends found a bowling ball bag full of bones in the woods, close to the violent and older section of town.

Chuck: She went over there? My mother used to tell me stories about that area. She said it was a good area until about 50 years ago or so. She told Brent and I that we should never go over there. It's much too dangerous.

LRW: I couldn't help overhearing, eavesdropping, listening in to your conversation, chat, discussion. Wordgirl is investigating a murderous crime that happened over in the bad part of town, 50 years ago?

Butcher: That's right. I told her that my father forbid me from ever going over there. He said that it's much too dangerous.

Dr. Two-Brains: I sure hope Wordgirl knows what she's doing. My parents even told me to not ever go over there and I'm still following that rule.

Chuck: Wordgirl's tough enough for that area, right?

LRW: Let's hope so.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's right. Confronting us isn't the same as confronting the criminals there.

(The four villains all have concern for Wordgirl's safety and they all hope that she's going to be alright in the end.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface come to the home of Butcher's father, Kid Potato.)

Kid Potato: (He is looking at a picture of his deceased wife, when he hears someone at the front door.) I'm coming. (He opens it and sees Wordgirl and her sidekick.) Wordgirl? What brings you here? I didn't do anything wrong.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you didn't. I was just in a battle with your son and I was telling him about this unsolved 50 year old crime that I discovered yesterday in the woods, close to the older section of the city.

Kid Potato: Stop right there! You went to the older section of the city? Don't you know that nice young super heros, like you, shouldn't be over there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, your son had the same concerns. But my friends and I discovered a bowling ball bag, full of human bones in that area of the woods. And I need to know if you know anything about that?

Kid Potato: I wasn't involved.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I know that part. But I was wondering if you heard about it or not?

Kid Potato: How much time do you have?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have time.

Kid Potato: Come on in. You hungry?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not, but I think my sidekick is.

Kid Potato: (Conjures up some French fries.) Wow, your sidekick can really devor food.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. So, you were going to tell me what you know about that crime from 50 years ago?

Kid Potato: Oh yeah. It was 1958. I had just turned 15 years old and I was at a party with some friends of mine.

Wordgirl/Becky: So is this when you met Butcher's mother?

Kid Potato: I sure did. She was the most beautiful girl I ever met and I still love her, even after she's passed. And she was a good wife and mother. Her friends had advised her to not agree to dance with me because they told her that I was some kind of freak because everyone in town knew about my super powers. But she took a chance and we ended up having a great relationship after that. She even said that my powers are a gift and that those who call me a freak are just jealous. We got married a little after we graduated from high school. It kind of took us awhile for us to begin a family. My son wasn't born until 1977 and he's the only child we had.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that was so sweet. And I have to agree with her, you and your son both have gifted powers. Did your father have a name that went along with his super power too? You know, like you're Kid Potato and you conjure up potatoes. And like your son is the Butcher and he conjures up meat?

Kid Potato: Thank you for saying so. Yes, my father's friends called him the 'Dairy King' or something like that. So anyway, as I was saying, after the party was over I had decided to walk her home. Her family lived in the older section of town, back when it was safer, and as we were walking, we heard a strange sound coming from behind one of the buildings. Belinda was unfamiliar with the neighborhood and I told her that it might be some kind of argument between the two crime families. And that it's normal for that to happen in that part of town. But, at the time, I didn't think it was a big deal, because they only picked on each other and not on innocent bystanders, especially a couple of 15 year old teenagers. Belinda was scared and I told her to just ignore it and then we heard someone's muffled cries and then we heard nothing after that. Then, after I took Belinda home, I had to make my way home myself, for I too lived in the older section of the city. And as I was walking home, I saw some men drag something into the woods. The street where my family's home was located was close to where the woods are. But I never really paid attention to what it was or anything and I never told my parents about it. Does that help you at all?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it does. Another thing, this is totally unrelated, but your super powers of conjuring up food products goes back many years?

Kid Potato: Yep, and unless my son gets married and has kids of his own, there won't be anymore of us, for he's the last.

Wordgirl/Becky: And is it just you and your son who use their powers for evil?

Kid Potato: Yes, when I told my father what I was doing with my powers, he was so upset that I turned the family gift into something evil. If he were alive and found out that his grandson is doing the same thing… (He then feels ashamed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you know that you and your son do have the power to change from using your powers for evil and use them for good. Since you said that he's the last in your family to have that power, you should both rethink your lives.

Kid Potato: Thanks for that advice. I'll think about it. You know, my son speaks very highly of you and says that you're very helpful to him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks and just so you know, your son was the first villain I ever faced and if he weren't one of my villains, I would consider him to be one of my best friends.

Kid Potato: You're a sweet little girl. And do me a favor, if you decide to continue with this investigation, try to be careful and whatever you do, try to not go into that horrible neighborhood. I don't want something bad to happen to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll try my best with that. But if I ever do have to go into that neighborhood, I'll be extra careful.

Kid Potato: Ok.

(With that, Wordgirl and Huggy leave Kid Potato's house and they decide to talk over everything they learned so far.)

(They head over to the hideout.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, Bampy said that part of town used to have crime families living there and Kid Potato said that he saw people dragging something into the woods that night in 1958. I wonder if it's nothing more than a crime family issue. Maybe members of one crime family murdered someone from another rival crime family. Bampy also said that once the villains started arriving in town, the previous crime families started to retaliate and they began to group together to try to get rid of the villains in order to protect their status as top criminals. Maybe the person they killed was a former villain from the past. I need to know when the villains started coming to this city. (Huggy, could this happen again?) I don't think so. But I don't want to assume that they won't try to take over again. Both Bampy and Kid Potato said that part of town was good up until 50 years ago. But the crime families have been there probably since the town's been around. First, we need some more information about that crime. (Huggy, we should ask Hal. He seems to know a lot about our city and he lives closer to that part of town than most of us.) That's true. Hal does seem to know a lot about all the different villains who had lived here in town. I mean, he's got walls full of pictures of past villains. Come on, Huggy. Let's pay a visit to Hal Hardbargen's store. (They zoom over to Hal's villain supply shop.)

Hal: (He is coming into work, after taking a break for lunch and he sees Wordgirl and her sidekick zooming over to him.) Wordgirl, Monkey-fellow, what brings you here? I haven't done anything wrong today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, I'm here for a different reason. I've noticed that your shop is located on the outskirts of the older part of the city.

Hal: I know. It's not a very good spot to have a shop, but it's less expensive and not too many people come over here, except for some of the villains and you. So what can I do for you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I need some information about that part of town.

Hal: Well, like what?

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you know of any crime families in that part of town?

Hal: I sure do. I used to live over there when I was a kid. I used to see crime families as much as see super villains over here. My family and I used to get robbed all the time. Not by the crime families, but by criminals who associated with them. There were two big families, the Albertsons and the Dirkmans. They used to fight each other all the time, then one day, when I was about your age, the two crime families actually got together to form a fighting force to go after the new criminals that were slowly taking over the city, stealing their thunder, so-to-speak.

Wordgirl/Becky: Were these new criminals the super villains?

Hal: Man, you are very smart. Yes, I have here on my wall all of the villains that have come and gone since I opened my shop. As you can see, I haven't updated in awhile so none of your villains are posted here. Besides, none of them really like me too much.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know. You cheated Doc, Chuck, and Granny May out of their money. And you did cheat me out of my money as well. And can I ask, am I the only super hero this town's had?

Hal: Yes. Those pictures of past super heros are heros from other towns, that I bought during my travels to other places to aquire my supplies for my clients. So, why are you asking me all of these questions?

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you won't freak out, but my friends and I found a bowling ball bag in the woods close to the older part of the city. It was full of human bones and we were wondering what had happened to the person who was killed. I was thinking that maybe it was a crime family rival dispute or maybe the crime families killed an early super villain who wandered into their part of town or something.

Hal: Hmmm, I don't really know. Like I said, I was your age when I used to live there and hearing gunshots and police sirens at night was normal, even for 50 years ago. So, I didn't know anything like that happened. I heard about it the next day at school from some of my school buddies and they wanted to go and look for the dead body. So, my friends and I did explore the woods but we never found the body of the person that was killed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, thanks for you help, Hal.

Hal: No problem, Wordgirl. And good luck in solving this crime. But, please be careful going into that part of town. It's very dangerous, even for a powerful super hero, like yourself.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Hal, that was a real help. Can I ask? How did you lose your arm and eye?

Hal: Oh, these? I lost them in Vietnam. I was about 20 and was sent to Vietnam and while I was there, my platoon and I had a bomd drop on us from above and I'm the only one to survive that, but I had lost my eye and arm, as well. So when I came home, I decided to make my own mechanical arm and eye. It took me awhile to perfect them and it took me awhile to get used to them. (He sees that she looks upset and concerned.) Oh, Sweetie, don't be too upset and concerned. I've learned to live with these since the Mid-1970's.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just sorry that I pried into your private life like that.

Hal: Oh, don't worry about that. I don't have any grandchildren to tell my stories to, so you're the next best thing. And don't feel guilty about asking me questions about things you're curious about. It's the only way to learn about others.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Hal. And thanks for the warning. I'll try to be careful. Come on, Huggy. I think there's one more villain we can ask before going on our own. (They zoom out of Hal's shop and head to Granny May's house.) Hopefully, she'll help us. (Huggy, I just hope she doesn't serve her tea or fruit cake. No offense, but they both taste bad.) Huggy, be nice. (When they arrive at Granny May's house, Wordgirl knocks on it.)

Granny May: (Who was laying down for a nap, hears someone knocking on her door and she goes to answer it.) Wordgirl, Huggyface? What brings you two here? I didn't do anything illegal today.

Wordgirl/Becky: What is with you villains today? You're the third one to ask me that. I'm not here to bring you to jail. I'm here to ask you something.

Granny May: What about? I was about to lay down for an afternoon nap.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I can come back later.

Granny May: No, it's ok. Come on in. Are either of you hungry?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy puts up his arms and frantically waves them, saying 'NO!'.) No thanks. Don't trouble yourself. Well, I'm here because yesterday, my friends and I were exploring the woods and we came to this new area of the woods, just outside the older section of Fair City.

Granny May: You're not talking about the more violent area of the city, are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am.

Granny May: What is a nice girl, like you, doing over there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that's why I'm here. My friends and I found a bowling ball bag, stuffed with the skeleton of someone who was killed. I was told by both Hal and Kid Potato that this crime took place in 1958.

Granny May: I think I know which crime you're talking about. I was 26 and my husband and I were walking around that part of town. Back then, it was a safer place to be. It was both the best night of our lives and it was also one of the scariest. My husband and I had just found out that I was expecting, what should've been, our first child. So we went to the local diner and celebrated. We have been married since 1951, but it took us a long time to start having children. I've gotten pregnant about five times between 1951 and 1958, but I always ended up having a miscarriage. So, when my husband and I had found about this new, potential child, we immediately went out to celebrate. We didn't have a lot of money, so we usually only went to the diner, that was located in that part of town. It was a great diner. All the teenagers loved it and we saw them there, dancing and having a good time. It was at a time when it wasn't uncommon to see teenagers out at that time of night. Anyway, we had a good time, dancing and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: You were pregnant and dancing?

Granny May: I know what you're thinking. It's not right for a pregnant woman to dance, but we only danced to slow music. But we did do the other type of dancing also. I have some old home movies of when my husband and I were celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary and we danced as if we were a bunch of crazy teenagers. Would you like to see them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe some other time. So, what happened later on that night?

Granny May: Oh yeah. My husband and I had decided to head home. So, as we were walking towards our car, we passed by this alleyway and we heard some commotion going on and my husband wanted to see if he could help whoever was in need of it. And I had followed him and we saw some people doing something questionable. Then one of them saw us and violently came over to us and said, in a really mean and nasty voice, **"GO AWAY, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" **My husband said that he and I heard someone crying for help and we came to see if we can help whoever is in need. Then the person got furious at us again and took his gun out and pointed it at the side of my head. (Points to the side of her head, to show where the gun was pointed at.) Then he said to us, in an even harsher tone of voice, **"IF YOU AND YOUR LADY AREN'T OUT OF HERE IN FIVE SECONDS, THERE'S GOING TO BE TWO MORE DEAD PEOPLE!" **So, my husband and I did as they said and left the scene and headed home. But, that experience cost us more then a spoiled night of celebrating. That experienced caused us to have another miscarriage and my husband and I were so devastated that we decided to give up trying. But two years later, our oldest son was born and our lives began to get better. But I never forgot that night. (She begins to think about it again and begins to shed some tears.) And we never went back to that diner again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I'm sorry to dredge up the past like that. And I'm sorry that happened to you. If I was around then…

Granny May: Wordgirl, Sweetie, don't begin to feel guilty about any of that. You need answers to something you're investigating and I was willing to share them with you. I don't know what happened after we left though.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was also told by Kid Potato and Hal that sometime in the late 1950's, the super villains started to arrive in Fair City and that the previous criminals, the crime families had collaborated and wanted to get rid of the villains, who were slowly taking over as the top criminals. I first thought that the person killed was a victim of a crime family rivalry dispute. But then, I thought that maybe they killed an early super villain or something. How much do you know about the past villains in this town?

Granny May: Well, I didn't become a real super villain until after my grandson, Eugene ceased in helping me to commit crimes and after I started creating my own weapons, but I did start my criminal career a little after my husband died and I would commit small crimes like pick-pocketing and shoplifting and then I would sell the items in the pawn shop. But when I was in my twenties, I did notice some villains coming to town, they weren't super villains though. They were more like the lesser-known villains, like Capt. Tangent, Timmy Timbo, etc. I don't know much more than that. You know who you should ask? Mr. Big.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big? How would he know anything? If this crime happened in 1958, Mr. Big would've been only a baby then.

Granny May: Well, he wasn't involved, but he talked about the fact that his father used to manufacture and sell weapons and there was talk that he sold some weapons to the residents in that part of town.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll have a talk with Mr. Big. I'm not sure what he'll be able to tell us, but I'll give him a try. Thanks for the information you did tell me.

Granny May: No problem, Wordgirl. Until I see you next time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, and let me just say that I'm sorry to hear about your deceased unborn children. But I know that they still love you as much as the three you did give birth to do. I mean, even though you're a dangerous super villain, you're still a great and loving mom and grandmom.

Granny May: Thanks Wordgirl. You're a sweetheart. (She then gives Wordgirl a hug.) And do my favor, if you decide to go to that bad part of town, please be careful, Hon. You may be my greatest nemesis, but you're still just a baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, you're also the fourth villain to be concerned for my safety.

Granny May: We villains don't like it when you get in the way of whatever crime we are committing, but we do care about you.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I feel the same about you villains. Well, I'm going to go now and I'll take your advice and ask Mr. Big if he knows anything about this crime. By any chance, do you know if his father is still alive?

Granny May: I wouldn't know. But Mr. Big has said that his father is far more dangerous than he is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks I'll keep that in mind. And thanks again, for your help.

(Wordgirl and Huggy then leave Granny May's house and they decide to head home for the day.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, where have you been? I talked to Bampy and he said that you left his house about three or four hours ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry Dad.

Mr. Botsford: It's ok, it's just that I needed your help with cleaning out the garage.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ohhh, yeah. I'm so sorry, Dad. I totally forgot about that. I'll go and help you now.

Mr. Botsford: Well, ok. Make sure this doesn't happen again. I was scared that you decided to go back to that bad part of town or something as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, you were right. I won't get involved in that crime anymore. But I was talking to Wordgirl and she's going to go and investigate it herself.

Mr. Botsford: Good idea. Come on now, let's get that garage cleaned.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Dad. Let's go, Bob. (Bob, when will we go and talk to Mr. Big.) We can try to talk to him tomorrow. Tomorrow's Sunday and even Mr. Big likes to take a break from work and business on Sundays.

The End…

Next, Wordgirl talks to Mr. Big and finds out what really happened that night in 1958...


	3. Chapter 3

Unsolved Crime Series

Part 3:

(That Monday, at achool.)

Violet: Hey Becky, did you tell your parents about the dead body we found last Friday?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah and they told me that I can't go and investigate it. But I was told that Wordgirl is now investigating the crime.

Scoops: Yeah, I know. She went and interviewed some of her older villains. I would love to help her investigate this crime, but my mom and dad said it was too dangerous and my grandfather said it's too foolhardy to venture into that part of town. He was surprised that we even ended up there.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. My grandfather, Bampy was surprised as well. I told him that Wordgirl is going to investigate the crime and he said that even she needs to be careful.

Tobey: What are you all talking about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I was talking to my grandfather about something that happened in Fair City like 50 years ago. He told me about an unsolved crime that happened.

Tobey: Where did this crime take place?

Scoops: It happened somewhere in the rougher part of town.

Tobey: You all went to the rougher part of town? My mother said that my father's father used to live over there for a long time.

Wordgirl/Becky: My grandfather also told me that your grandfather had the love of robots too and he used to build giant robots as well. But he didn't build them to destroy the city, but they used to get out of hand and my grandfather once defeated one with a screwdriver.

Tobey: Really? My mother didn't tell me anything about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: She most likely didn't know about that herself. I was told by Wordgirl that she's going to interview Mr. Big and see if he can tell her something about that night.

Tobey: Mr. Big isn't old enough to remember that night. He's about to celebrate his 51st birthday and that means he was only a year old when that crime happened.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. But maybe his father was involved. I was also told by Wordgirl that there were several crime families that collaborated when the villains began coming to Fair City, just so they could keep their status as the top criminals.

Tobey: (Scoffs at that idea.) Well, we all know how that turned out. The villains are the main criminals of the city and the crime families lost their status.

Violet: Maybe the crime families are responsible for the body we found, Becky.

Tobey: Wait? You found a body?

Scoops: Yes, in the woods, close to the old part of the city, we found a bowling ball bag with human bones inside of it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Bob found the bag and Scoops opened it and we found bones in it.

Tobey: That sounds kind of creepy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know.

(Later, after school, Becky and Bob head home so she can do her homework, before heading out to interview Mr. Big about his knowledge of the crime.)

(Two hours later, Becky and Bob transform and then head out their bedroom window and head for Mr. Big's penthouse office lair.)

Leslie: (She is the first to see Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface come into the office building.) Wordgirl, what are you doing here? We haven't done anything wrong.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I just came here to ask Mr. Big if he can help us with something.

Leslie: I'll see if he's available. Stay right here.

Mr. Big: (He hears his assistant on the intercom.) Yes?

Leslie: Mr. Big, Wordgirl and her sidekick are both here to see you.

Mr. Big: I didn't do anything illegal in the last few days and I'm not planning to do so for at least until after my birthday.

Leslie: She said that she's not here to take you to jail.

Mr. Big: Well, ok. Send her in, please.

Leslie: Very well.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then walks into the office.) Mr. Big, I need your help on something. I'm not sure how much you would know.

Mr. Big: Well, what's this about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, the other day, some friends and I were walking in the woods and then we came to a path that lead us to the older, more violent part of town.

Mr. Big: What? You didn't actually go there, did you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. We only stayed in the confinements of the woods. But as we were leaving to head back here, we stumbled upon a bowling ball bag and when we opened it, we found a human skeleton inside of it.

Mr. Big: Wait, you found a bowling ball bag with a human skeleton inside of it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I heard that it was a murderous crime that happened like 50 years ago. I know you were only a baby then, but did you hear about it later?

Mr. Big: Well, in 1967, I heard this conversation my father was having with someone on the phone and he said that they were losing to the villains, but I wasn't sure what that meant at the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I was told by Granny May, Hal Hardbargen, and Kid Potato that before the villains came to the city, crime families were the dominate crime force in the city.

Mr. Big: That's true, they were. My father knew the crime families very well.

Wordgirl/Becky: By any chance do you know what your father did for a living?

Mr. Big: Yes, he used to be a weapons dealer and seller.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did he ever sell his weapons to the citizens of the older part of town?

Mr. Big: Oh my, yes. The crime families of that area were his biggest and best paying clients. He made so much money from them that he was able to afford to send me to the best private school in town, Fair City Academy Private School.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I thought you went to Woodview Elementary?

Mr. Big: I did. I didn't qualify for Fair City Academy and that made my parents upset. I'll tell you more about that another day.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, so you said that your father's client list included the crime families from the older part of town. Do you know what their agenda was?

Mr. Big: Not really. I was just a child when my father started selling his weapons to them. I was about your age when I finally figured out what they were using the weapons for. So, it's possible that my father sold a weapon to one of the crime families that resulted in the death of the person, who's bones you and your friends found. I'm not sure if the person they killed was an early super villain or not though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for the information, Mr. Big. (She then converses with her sidekick.) I guess we're just going to have to go there ourselves and find out. (Huggy, good idea.)

(Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface finally leave his office penthouse and head home for the night.)

(What she doesn't know is that Mr. Big had heard her conversation with Huggy about having to go the older part of town and, even though he's one of her major villains, he becomes concened for her safety and so that night, he decides to pay an important visit to the city jail.)

Warden: Mr. Big, what brings you here at this time?

Mr. Big: I'm here on official business. I need to speak with some of my fellow villains. Please.

Warden: Well, you did use 'please'. Well, ok. I'll let you in to see them. I need to confiscate that mind-control device in your hands though.

Mr. Big: (He sighs and rolls his eyes, out of frustration.) Fine, whatever. (He then heads to where his fellow villains are locked up.) Villains!

Dr. Two-Brains: What in the blazes are you doing here, Mr. Big?

Chuck: And at three in the morning?

Mr. Big: I came here because I just had a visit with Wordgirl earlier today and she was asking me about some crime that happened 50 years ago.

Butcher: Yeah, I know about that. My father was just here earlier today and told me that she went to question him about it.

Mr. Big: Well, I overheard her telling her sidekick that she plans on going to the older part of town to find out who is responsible for the bag of bones she found in that part of the woods.

Chuck: Are you serious? Wordgirl's going to go there?

Dr. Two-Brains: After we told her that it's too dangerous, even for us villains?

Mr. Big: We all know how stubborn she can be.

Butcher: Well, how are we going to do that? We're locked up here in jail.

Mr. Big: I can find a way to get you all out.

Dr. Two-Brains: You're going to use mind-control on the Warden in order for him to set us free so that we can go and secretly follow Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface when they go to the rough part of town.

Mr. Big: Something like that.

Ms. Question: What are you all talking about?

LRW: Mr. Big wants to free us so that we can go and follow Wordgirl as she heads to the rougher, seedier, more poorly part of town?

Ms. Question: Wordgirl's going to the rougher part of town? Is she crazy?

Big Left-Hand Guy: Wordgirl's going to the older, rougher part of town? She shouldn't go there. She'll get herself hurt.

Invisi-Bill: But she is a powerful super being. Maybe she'll be ok. If she can battle us and win, I believe that she'll be able to protect herself from whatever she comes across in that part of town.

Ms. Question: Have you ever been to that part of town?

Invisi-Bill: Well, no. I don't think I have.

Ms. Question: Didn't you know that I was born in that part of town?

Big Left-Hand Guy: Um, no. We don't really know too much about you, Ms. Question.

Mr. Big: Enough of this pointless conversation. So, who's with me on my idea?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm surprised that you want to even help her.

Mr. Big: (He then begins to feel weird about the fact that he cares for Wordgirl's safety.) Well, I have my reasons that I don't think are important right now. Leslie and I will be by later tomorrow and we can carry out our plan.

(The next day, right after school, Becky and Bob transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface and they zoom over to the older, rougher part of town to help them find whoever might be responsible for the bones they found.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy are standing in the woods, just outside the rougher part of town.) Well, this is it, Huggy. We need to come here to find out any information about the bag of bones we found. Are you ready, Partner? (Huggy gives her a thumbs up and they both walk into this seedier part of town and even though they are trying to be brave, they are feeling very nervous about being in this area.)

(As they walk through this area, they are seeing crimes that she's never seen the villains commit and the sound of police and ambulance sirens are like everywhere.)

(As they pass by an alleyway, two young boys, the same age as she is step out and walk over to her and Huggy.)

Alex: (Boy #1) Hey you, Girl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you boys talking to us?

Justin: (Boy #2) Yeah, who do you think we were talking to? The invisible man.

(Both boys laugh at her and she notices that they are holding cigarettes in their hands.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Why do you have cigarettes?

Justin: Because we want to hold them.

Wordgirl/Becky: You do know it isn't healthy to smoke?

Justin: Who do you think you are? Our mudder?

Wordgirl/Becky: Your 'mudder'? Don't you mean 'your mother'?

Alex: Whatever.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I'm really busy here. Is there something you boys wanted?

Justin: Yeah, all of your money!

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I don't think so.

(She's about to walk away from the two young hooligans when the one called Alex takes out a small pocket knife and holds it up in her face.)

Alex: I don't think you heard us right. We want your money and we want it now or we're going to have to use force.

(Wordgirl than kicks the knife out of the boy's hand and then goes to wrap them up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard you right. (She then brushes the dirt off of her hands.) Another thing, not only is smoking bad for your health, so is trying to rob Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface!

Justin: (They then watch her walk away without a scratch.) Whoa! She's tough!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy says, That was awesome.) Thanks Huggy. We're going to have to be a bit more careful in this part of town. The criminals here use more than rays and condiment shooters.

(As Wordgirl and Huggy continue to walk through town, across town, Mr. Big and Leslie arrive back at the jailhouse, ready to use his mind-control on the Warden in order to free the villains from jail.)

Mr. Big: (He first walks over to the Warden.) Hey there, Warden. I'm back again.

Warden: Yes, I see that. What are you doing back here again?

Mr. Big: Oh, nothing really important. (He then turns on a mind-control device.) You are going to let my fellow villains out of prison. They are all innocent of their crimes.

Warden: (Under mind-control.) I am going to let the villains out of jail. They are innocent of their crimes. (Still under mind-control, the Warden goes to get the key and releases all of the villains from jail.)

Mr. Big: Thank you, Mr. Warden. You've helped us and you had also helped Wordgirl.

Warden: At your service. (As soon as Mr. Big and the other villains leave the jailhouse, the Warden is free of the mind-control.) Oh man, Mr. Big tricked me. I guess I'm going to have to eat my hat. (He then goes to take his hat off of his head and begins to devour it.)

(Instead of taking the opportunity to rob and cause mayhem around city as soon as they tasted freedom, the villains decide to gather together for a secret villain meeting.)

(Tobey, Granny May, and those villains who were not in jail also show up.)

Granny May: What's this meeting about, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: This may sound strange, coming from a villain, but we have a situation on our hands. How many of you had Wordgirl come to you and ask you about a crime that happened 50 years ago?

Granny May: She came to me and asked about what I was doing the night it happened.

Butcher: Yeah, she asked me if my father knew about it.

Tobey: What are you all talking about?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl is investigating a murderous crime that happened 50 years ago in the older part of town.

Tobey: My mother told me that I was never allowed to go over there. She said it's far too dangerous.

Mr. Big: She found out that my father used to sell weapons to the residents there.

Granny May: Your father sold those weapons to several of the crime families.

Mr. Big: Look, I was only a year old when this crime happened. I don't have any control over what my father did or who he sold weapons to. Besides, that's not what's important now. What is important is that our young nemesis is flying into a part of town that is too dangerous, even for her.

Tobey: Why all of the sudden do you care about Wordgirl's safety, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: Look, I hate to admit it, but having Wordgirl in town is a real benefit.

Granny May: Yeah, I hate to agree with him. I like having her here as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: Despite the fact that she gets in the way of whatever crime we're committing, she is important to this town.

Chuck: And we can't let her get hurt.

Butcher: Besides, who knows what those crime families will do to her, once they discover her in their part of town.

LRW: Will they actually kill a child, youngster, kid?

Leslie: Well, that serial killer almost killed her a few weeks back. Who's to say a crime family group won't do the same thing?

Tobey: So, what do we do now?

(As the villains ponder over what to do, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface emerge further and further into the older, more seedier part of town.)

(As they are walking around, someone from within the shadows watches them.)

Jason: (Jason Maxwell, from the story, "Beatrice Gets a New Boss".) (He comes up behind her.) Hello there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears a voice behind her and turns around.) Wait, don't I know you?

Jason: Yes, I'm the guy who you sent to jail for firing that freaky woman from the Copy Shop. Then you had the Warden place me into the cell with her freaky boyfriend. You know, I didn't like that. And now, thanks to you, I'm a loser.

Wordgirl/Becky: I wasn't the one who decided to fire Lady Redundant Woman because she knew you were a sick pig who tried to take advantage of her in order for her to keep her job. Look, I have better things to do than mess with a piece of scum like you.

Jason: I'm scum now? (He tries to slap her, with the back of his hand, but she zooms out of the way and he hits a brick wall instead, giving him a nasty gash.) OOOuch! (Holding his hand, which is in pain and bleeding from a cut on his hand.)(He then sees her zooming away.) GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She ignores him as she zooms away.) What a jerk. Let's go and find out more about those crime families, Huggy.

(Meanwhile, the two boys that Wordgirl had a confrontation with when she first arrived in the old town are freed, with the help from their friends and they head home to tell their families.)

(What Wordgirl didn't know is that the two boys are members of one of the crime families that decided to collaborate with other crime families to wage war on the super villains.)

Alex: Come on, my father will want to know that there's a girl from the newer part of town, who's like super strong.

Justin: My father will want to hear about this too. Besides, I heard what she said about looking for some crime families.

Alex: Do you think she knows about what happened 50 years ago?

Justin: I doubt it, but I know our fathers are going to still want to hear about this.

Alex: Yeah, let's go home and tell them.

(The two boys head home and go to tell their fathers about Wordgirl coming to their part of town and that she came from the newer part of town, the part of town where the villains have taken over, since the 1950's.)

Quincy: (Alex's father and the next in line to become the patriarch of their crime family.) So Alex, you're saying that there is a girl, in a red outfit with a monkey on her shoulders?

Alex: Yes Pop. She's unbelievably strong too.

Justin: She came from the newer part of town as well.

Quincy: I see, Boys. Don't worry. We'll take care of her, like my father and his brothers did to that someone else, who got too nosy in our business.

(Later that day, Quincy and his allies come together to discuss this new possible threat to the crime families of Fair City.)

The End…

Next…Wordgirl meets the original criminals of Fair City…


	4. Chapter 4

Unsolved Crime Series

Part 4:

(While the members of one of the crime families discuss what to do about Wordgirl coming into their neighborhood, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are still looking for any clue, pertaining to the unsolved murder case.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know what we're going to find here, Huggy. And it's starting to get too dark. We need to get home soon. (Just then, she sees someone's shadow in a dark alley.) Hey, did you see that? (Huggy, yes.) Let's go and see who it is. (She then desends towards the alley to see who's shadow that was.)

(Meanwhile, back in Fair City.)

Mr. Big: So are we all in agreement as to what we need to do?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes.

Ms. Question: (Scoffs!) Can't we wait until tomorrow? Why do we have to go and keep an eye on Wordgirl anyway? Can't she take care of herself?

Mr. Big: Well, we all know how powerful Wordgirl is.

Dr. Two-Brains: But what if she runs into a situation she can't handle?

Chuck: And the only back up she has at this point is her sidekick.

Granny May: And those criminals in the old neighborhood carry guns, knives, and who knows what else.

Mr. Big: And I believe that those crime families are still residing there as well and even though she'll be able to defeat the regular criminals, the crime families are something entirely different. And as much as we don't like it when Wordgirl stops us from committing our crimes, we can't let her face those crime families alone. She will surely get killed.

Tobey: We can't let that happen.

(Meanwhile, back in the old neighborhood, the residents are now aware of Wordgirl in their neighborhood and are now coming together to discuss what to do with her.)

Quincy: (Alex's father.) So, I called this meeting at this time of night because we have a crisis. My son and his friend, Justin came into contact with this young girl who came from the newer part of town and they overheard that she's investigating that crime that my grandfather and several others participated in.

Rob: (One of Quincy's cousins.) I heard about that too. But I thought our family and their allies made sure that the evidence was buried deep enough so that no one was able to find it.

Thomas: (An unrelated member of the crime family.) Apparently somehow someone found the body. Maybe that girl and her monkey companion is one of those who found it.

Quincy: Then we have to make sure that no one else finds out about it. We have to silence her.

Rob: I'll let the rest of our people know and have them keep an eye on her.

Quincy: (He then turns to face his son and his son's friend.) And boys, would you like to do a small job for me?

Alex: Anything for you, Pop.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are persuing the person they saw hiding in the shadows of the alley.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Whoever you are, show yourself!

Serial Killer: (He comes up and grabs her from behind.) Are you following me, Little Brat?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Trying to free herself from his tight grip.) What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in jail.

Serial Killer: I'm a genius when it comes to breaking out of jail. Especially that horribly weak jailhouse you sent me to. So now I reside here and I am forced to live in the shadows of this place. Now that I found you again, I'm going to commit my first murder here in this part of town.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so, Creep! (With that, Huggy pounces onto the back of the serial killer and he releases Wordgirl and she goes to tie him up and then she grabs the knife that he was about to use on her and destroys it with her strong grip.) You don't need this anymore. (She then throws it into the garbage dumpster within the alley.) Let's go, Huggy. (Huggy, are you ok?) I'm fine. Thanks Buddy. I owe you one. Come on, let's get back home. We can try to continue to investigate more on this case tomorrow. (She and Huggy zoom home back to their area of Fair City.)

(The next day, after school and after finishing her homework, Wordgirl and Huggy are heading back to the older part of Fair City.)

(What Wordgirl doesn't know is that, as she heads towards the older section of Fair City, she was spotted by Hal Hardbargen, who's shop is the closest to the border between the old town and the new town.)

Hal: (He goes to call Mr. Big, who's sitting in his penthouse office lair.) I just saw Wordgirl zoom past me and into the old town.

Mr. Big: Thanks Hal. I'll let the others know.

Hal: Good.

(Wordgirl and Huggy reach the old town and zoom pass the shops, restaurants, and other businesses, they head for the more residential part of town, where they come across apartment buildings and townhouses.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, look at these apartment buildings. (Huggy, do you think the crime families reside here?) I don't know.

(As they walk pass the apartment buildings, Justin and Alex see them and begin to follow them.)

Alex: Dad, I see that girl and her monkey companion. They're back in town. What should we do now?

Quincy: You did a good job at spying, Son. We'll take it from here.

(Meanwhile, the Fair City villains have come together.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So, how should we do this?

Mr. Big: Who is willing to go into that part of town?

Chuck: Well, my mom always told me to never go there. But Wordgirl is going to get hurt.

Ms. Question: What if Wordgirl doesn't like us following her?

LRW: Ms. Question, is right, correct, factual. Wordgirl may not like the idea of us following her.

Butcher: But we're only doing this for her own good. I'm sure she'll understand.

Big Left-Hand Guy: Besides, there's more types of crime in that part of town, that doesn't exist here.

Invisi-Bill: What kind of crimes? We steal things and so do they.

Big Left-Hand Guy: Yeah, but they are also known to kill the people they rob.

Mr. Big: Ok, enough of this. So, who is willing to do this?

Chuck: I volunteer. I don't like it when Wordgirl stops me from committing crimes but she's a very good listener.

Butcher: I volunteer also. I agree with Chuck. Wordgirl is kind of a nuisance when persuing us, but she's also very helpful when I have trouble with words and their definitions.

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll go with them. Wordgirl and I go back a long time and she did save my life from Miss Power.

LRW: She is very encouraging and this town wouldn't be the same without her. I'll volunteer, undertake, offer to go along with you.

Tobey: I would go along with you all, but I know my mother would ground me until I graduate from college, if she knew I went to that part of town. I'll stay behind and only help if you really need it.

(After a long day of debating, Dr. Two-Brains, LRW, Chuck, and the Butcher decide to go into the old part of town to give Wordgirl some back-up, without her knowledge. The rest of the villains, including Doc's henchmen, volunteer to stay behind and will only help if they are really needed.)

(With that said, Dr. Two-Brains, Chuck, LRW, and Butcher hop into Doc's van and they head straight for the older part of town.)

(Meanwhile, after escaping the serial killer, Wordgirl and Huggy continue to look for anything that will help them in their investigation.)

(Just then, as they walk past the last of the apartment buildings, Wordgirl and Huggy come to a neighborhood, filled with townhouses.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears someone behind her and she turns around, only to see the two boys she met the previous day.) What are you two doing?

Alex: We live in this neighborhood and we were wondering what you're doing back here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why I'm here, is none of your business.

Justin: It sure is our business. You're in our neighborhood now, Girl and we don't like outsiders coming here and sticking their noses around places that they don't belong.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, we really don't have time for this. If you must know, we're here investigating a crime that happened 50 years ago.

Justin: Yes, we know.

Alex: And we informed our families about you, snooping around.

Wordgirl/Becky: (At this point, Wordgirl and Huggy become very nervous and they step back away from the two boys.) And?

Alex: And, we have ways of making sure that our families' secrets stay secret.

(Just then, more of the boys' friends, who's families are also a part of the city's crime families, come out of no where and, before she has time to react, they apprehend her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Let me go! I don't want to hurt any of you!

Justin: Some superhero. She doesn't want to hurt us.

(As this is going on, Huggy tries to help his girl.)

Wordgirl/Becky: HUGGY! GO GET HELP!

Alex: (Sees the monkey trying to get away.) Guys, get the monkey!

(His friends try to catch Huggy, but he flees from the scene and goes to seek help.)

(As soon as Huggy leaves the scene, Alex's father comes out and casually walks over to Wordgirl.)

Qunicy: Good job, Boys. We'll take it from here.

Alex: I'm sorry that we couldn't catch her animal companion.

Quincy: Don't fret about that, Boys. What can a mere monkey do? Besides, catching this little spy is more important. (He then walks over to Wordgirl, who is being tied up by Alex's friends.) Hello there. You must be the little nosy spy that my son and his friend told us about.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Even though she is captured, Wordgirl remains as brave as always.) You won't get away with this! I'll see to it that you and your associates in crime pay for this.

Quincy: No one is going to know about this because you're never returning home again.

(At this point, more of Quincy's friends come over and help to take her back to their main headquarters, which is located in a warehouse, that is owned by Quincy's family.)

(Alex and his friends head home to their mothers.)

(Wordgirl is looking around and she sees boxes full of gunpowder and many other weapon supplies.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What is all of this?

Quincy: You really want to know? (Wordgirl nods 'yes'.)

Thomas: (Quincy's friend.) We can't tell her. She'll snitch.

Quincy: She won't get the chance to snitch. I'm calling someone to come and take care of her. Now to answer your question, Little Spy Girl. These, my dear, what we're going to use in the war we are planning to wage against the city's super villains. Those freaks have been the top criminals for far too long. It's time that we, the crime families, made a comeback. But before we can do that, we need to get rid of the competition. And that would be the super villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: I happen to know the super villains really well and I know that you'll never be able to get rid of them. They are very powerful themselves. Trust me, I battle them on a regular basis.

Thomas: You battle the villains?

(The men begin to laugh.)

Quincy: They must be very weak if they spend their days battling a mere child. It's going to be a breeze to destroy them.

(Meanwhile, Huggy is in a panic as he hurries to get help from anyone.)

(Meanwhile, the Fair City villains have arrived in the older part of town and they begin to look for Wordgirl and/or Huggy.)

Chuck: (He looks out the window of Doc's van and is somewhat nervous about being in this part of town.) I don't know about you all, but I don't really like it here.

Butcher: Yeah, it does seem a little on the creepy side.

Dr. Two-Brains: Creepy or not, we have to find her and make sure she's ok.

LRW: Maybe they're right, Doc. I mean, Wordgirl is strong, powerful, tough enough to handle anything we throw at her. What makes you all think she can't do the same here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Because…I just have a feeling that she's bitten off more than she can chew.

Chuck: I just saw someone run into that alley. Maybe they know where Wordgirl is at.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok Chuck, you can go and find out.

Chuck: Me? (Gulps and feels nervous.) Um, ok. (He then steps out of the van, gets his condiment ray ready and goes to follow the individual that ran into the dark alley.)

Butcher: I think I should go along with Chuck. He may need some back up. (Butcher than gets out of the van and goes to follow his fellow villain into the alley.)

(Meanwhile, Chuck is looking for the person they saw and comes face to face with a man, holding a real gun on him.)

Man with Gun: Ok, who are you and why are you following me?

Chuck: I'm sorry. My friends and I are looking for someone and I was hoping you might know where to find her.

Man with Gun: I don't know and I don't care. So quit following me or I'll blow your brains all over this alley. You got that?

Chuck: (Cowers in fear.) Yes Sir. (He then backs away from the man with the gun and backs up into someone behind him.) Who's there?

Butcher: Chuck, it's only me, Buddy.

Chuck: Butcher, thank goodness. Let's get out of here. This is no place for us.

(Meanwhile, Doc and LRW are still in the van.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Are you ok, Bea? You seem very apprehensive about being here.

LRW: I know. I'm just feeling nervous, uneasy, tense about being in this area of town. Ever since that guy, Jason tried to take advantage of me, when Dave went on vacation, and then I was almost killed by that serial killer.

Dr. Two-Brains: Look Bea, you didn't have to volunteer to come with us.

LRW: I know. It's just that Wordgirl's always there for us, even when she's trying to stop us from committing a crime, felony, violation. So I just thought that maybe we should return the favor, service, support.

Dr. Two-Brains: I have to agree with you. Sometimes we villains get into a situation where we really need Wordgirl's help and she's probably the only superhero who is willing to help us.

LRW: (She then gets out of the van.) I'm going to look for her.

Dr. Two-Brains: Will you be alright, by yourself?

LRW: I have my copies to back me up.

Dr. Two-Brains: Good luck, Bea. And, I love you.

LRW: (She smiles back at him and winks.) I love you too, Doc. (She then heads into the dark city streets.)

(Meanwhile, Butcher and Chuck are still looking for Wordgirl as well.)

Butcher: You know, my father used to live here and he said that he used to go to this place where the kids used to eat out at. Maybe we can ask someone there if they've seen her.

Chuck: That's only if they're still opened.

(They head in the direction of the diner that used to be a major hangout for the teens of Fair City.)

(Meanwhile, LRW is looking for Wordgirl and as she passes by an alley, she feels a cold set of hands, covering up her mouth, preventing her from screaming.)

LRW: Let me go! Set me free! Release me!

Jason: Not this time, Beatrice.

LRW: Jason Maxwell? What are you doing here?

Jason: Because of that little incident at the Copy Shop, I'm forced to live here in this dump. I tried to get back at that little brat for taking me to jail, but that failed so now, I'm going to get back at you for getting me in trouble in the first place. (He then slams her back against the brick wall.)

(Right above then, Capt. Huggyface is still looking for someone to help him rescue Wordgirl, when he looks down and sees one of the villainesses in trouble herself and, being the super hero he is, pounces on top of Jason, thus rescuing LRW.)

LRW: Capt. Huggyface, thank you so much! (She then goes to hug him, out of gratitude.) What are you doing here alone, on your own, by yourself? (Huggy points in the direction of where Wordgirl is at.) Is Wordgirl in trouble, distress, danger? (Huggy continues to screach and then pulls on her clothes.) Ok, but I have to get back to my group, associates, colleagues. We can all go there together. (Huggy cheers as they head back to Doc's van.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl is still tied up on a chair in the middle of the room, along with several members of the crime family, surrounding her with rifles in their hands, pointed at her.)

(Soon Quincy and another man, who she's never met, but looks way older than the rest of the men, comes into the room.)

Thurston: So, this is the little girl you told me about?

Quincy: Yes Sir. She knows about our operation and our agenda.

Thurston: That's very unfortunate. Hello there, I'm Thurston Smalls.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thurston Smalls? By any chance are you related to a Sheldon or Shelly Smalls?

Thurston: Yes, he's my stepson.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your stepson?

Thurston: Of course, he doesn't need to know that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where is his real father?

Thurston: That's none of your business, Little brat. But you seem to know too much anyway, which is unfortunate. (He then takes a pistol and points it at her forehead, attempting to shoot her in the head.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, you won't get away with this. (She then uses her super strength to the max and busts free.)

Quincy: GET HER!

(Quincy and his followers begin to shoot at her as she attempts to tie up the criminals.)

(Wordgirl manages to tie up Quincy and his followers, but Thurston manages to escape the scene before she is able to catch him.)

(She leaves Quincy and his followers are left in the warehouse alone and tied up.)

Thomas: Man, she is tough and strong.

Quincy: I think we may need help with this.

Thomas: But now that she knows our agenda, she may tell someone unauthorized, like the cops or something like that.

Quincy: Well, at least Thurston got away.

(Meanwhile, Capt. Huggyface and LRW make it back to Doc's van and she sees that Chuck and Butcher have returned.)

LRW: Guys, thank goodness you're here. I just had a confrontation with Jason Maxwell, but thankfully, Capt. Huggyface rescued me. Plus I think he said that Wordgirl is in danger.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank goodness. Do you remember where she is?

(Huggy is about to tell the four villains where Wordgirl is, when Chuck looks up and he sees Wordgirl.)

Chuck: Hey, I think I see Wordgirl.

(Huggy signals to her from the ground, by waving his arms and screeching as loud as he can.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears his screeches and looks down, only to see Huggy standing with four of their villains and she is relieved as she zooms down to them all.) HUGGY! I'm so happy to know that you're ok. (Huggy, I'm glad that you're ok too.) (They hug.) And I'm glad to see you all as well.

Chuck: We're happy to see that you're safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait? Did you guys come here to make sure that I was safe?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. But I'm also glad to see you because I think I know who the murder victim is.

The End…

Next…The Truth is revealed…


	5. Chapter 5

Unsolved Crime Series

Part 5:

(Wordgirl has just escaped from her captors, one of the many crime families that reside in the older part of town and she meets up with, not only her sidekick, Capt. Huggyface, but also four of her villains, Dr. Two-Brains, LRW, Chuck, and Butcher, who had volunteered to come to this part of town to make sure that Wordgirl remains safe and to offer any backup.)

(But while she was a prisoner of one of those crime families, she met a man, by the name of Thurston Smalls, who is the stepfather of her villain, Mr. Big.)

(They all pile into Doc's van, including Wordgirl and Huggy, even though she can fly them out of there.)

(As they are heading back to their part of town.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You think you know who the murder victim is? How?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I think I need to tell Mr. Big something.

Butcher: Is he involved?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, how could he be involved? He was only a year old when this happened. But this is going to have to wait until tomorrow. (She begins to yawn and she begins to fall asleep after her long night of investigating and ending up a prisoner of one of the crime families.)

(Huggy falls asleep on Wordgirl's lap and she goes to lean her tired head on Butcher's arm and falls asleep and LRW tucks her in, by using her cape as a makeshift blanket.)

LRW: Poor thing, kid, youngster, she's been through a lot today.

Dr. Two-Brains: I think she's been working too hard on this investigation.

Chuck: Well, she works hard when she's trying to catch us.

Dr. Two-Brains: But it's not the same and this area is no place for our little nemesis/heroine. (As they continue to drive through the old part of town, the see young guys on the street corner, selling and buying drugs and other illegal substances. They see young women and girls, some not much older than Wordgirl doing illegal things as well, like getting into cars with men and smoking anything and everything.)

Chuck: Yeah, you're so right, Doc. Wordgirl is better off staying in our part of town.

Butcher: But now that she thinks she knows who the murder victim is, she's not going to stop until she feels she's solved this crime.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know.

(They all look over at her, as she sleeps with Huggy sleeping on her lap.)

(Later, Doc arrives at the Villains' Association Meeting hall, Wordgirl and Huggy are still asleep.)

Butcher: (He still is sitting in the front seat of Doc's van, with Wordgirl still laying on his arm, he attempts to wake her up.) Wordgirl, we're home.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She awakens, stretches, and yawns.) Did I fall asleep?

Butcher: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man, Huggy and I need to get home.

Chuck: Are you sure you're not going to be too tired?

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll be fine. And thanks for coming to my aide.

Chuck: We didn't really do anything though. Mr. Big was actually the one who was concerned for you and wanted us to go and make sure that you remained safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I thank you all for that. (She hovers in the air, with Huggy clinging onto her back.) I never really knew how protective you villains actually are.

(They all smile and as she heads back to her home, the four villains head back to their lairs/homes.)

(Meanwhile, back in the older part of town, Thurston Smalls returns to the warehouse where his clients were tied up by Wordgirl.)

Quincy: I'm sorry about this, Thurston.

Thurston: It's not your fault, Quincy. That little girl knows my stepson, Shelly. I think I need to pay him a visit soon. It's unfortunate that he's a super villain. As I recall, they are your worst enemies. And you know that my company is busy suppling you with all the weapons you need to rid this town of the villains so that you and the other crime families can once again be the main source of crime in this town.

Quincy: That's right. My father and grandfather has been paying you top dollar for those weapons. I hope we are successful. But what if that little girl helps them?

Thurston: She's a superhero. This war has nothing to do with her. But once you win, she'll have to start working harder at trying to keep the peace.

(Early the next day, Becky arrives at school, feeling very tired from the night before. Huggy had decided to stay home today, so he could get some sleep.)

Ms. Davis: Becky, please wake up.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry, Ms. Davis. I was up half the night. I had a hard time sleeping and all.

Ms. Davis: Well, try to stay awake, please. This chapter is going to be on your science test on Friday.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. (She continues to yawn as she tries to stay awake, listening to her teacher.)

Tobey: (He looks over at her and becomes concerned, but he doesn't quite know why.) Becky, are you sure you're ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be ok, Tobey. And why do you care?

Tobey: (He becomes nervous and tries to cover up his feelings of concern.) I don't.

Victoria: You know, I'm the best at science, so it doesn't matter how well you pay attention.

(Becky is so tired that she doesn't say anything about Victoria's comment.)

(Later, at lunch, Becky is trying to eat her lunch, while listening to an amazing story that Violet is talking about.)

Violet: Becky, aren't you paying attention?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry, Violet. Like I said to Ms. Davis, I couldn't get to sleep last night.

Scoops: (Comes over with his lunch and sits in front of the two girls.) Why don't you go to the nurse and see if she'll let you go home early?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I should do that.

(With that, Violet and Scoops help Becky to the nurse's office, where her father is called and is granted permission to head home early.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, as soon as we get home, I want you to head right upstairs and into bed.

Wordgirl/Becky: I will, Dad. (As soon as she gets upstairs, she gets into bed and falls asleep faster than she's ever had before.) (Huggy says, We have that discussion with Mr. Big.) (With her eyes closed, she still manages to talk to Huggy.) I know. We'll go and do that as soon as I'm well-rested. (Huggy then decides to go ahead to let the villains know that she's exhausted from the previous night.)

(Huggy heads over to Mr. Big's office building and heads up to his penthouse lair.)

Mr. Big: (He is looking out the window of his building when he hears a knock on his office door.) Yes?

Leslie: (Opens the door.) Sir, Capt. Huggyface is here to see you.

Mr. Big: (He has a confused expression at first.) Really? Send him in, please. (Huggy comes walking in.) Hello, Capt. Huggyface. What can I do for you? (Using hand signals and body language, Huggy tells Mr. Big that Wordgirl has something important to tell him but at the moment, she's very tired and exhausted from the previous night.) So, what are you trying to tell me? (Huggy does a face palm.) Leslie, I think he's trying to tell me something, but I'm not sure what.

Leslie: Hmmm, maybe this has something to do with the investigation that he and Wordgirl are working on.

Mr. Big: If so, maybe the four villains who went into the old town will know. Leslie, call up Dr. Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, Chuck, and Butcher.

(An hour later, the four villains who volunteered to go into the old town to keep an eye on Wordgirl, are now sitting in Mr. Big's penthouse-office lair.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So, what's this about, Mr. Big? I was in the middle of creating a new cheese ray.

Mr. Big: That can wait. Capt. Huggyface came to me and tried to tell me something. I'm not too sure what though.

Chuck: Maybe he's trying to tell you that Wordgirl found out something important when she was a prisoner of one of the crime families.

Mr. Big: Really? Is that true? (Huggy nods, 'Yes'.) So, where's Wordgirl? (Huggy shows him that she's asleep now.)

Butcher: I think he's trying to say that she's asleep now. She was so tired last night that she fell asleep.

Mr. Big: I see. (Huggy points to Mr. Big.) It looks as if the monkey is saying that this piece of information has something to do with me. Am I right? (Huggy gives him a thumbs up.) Ok, we're going to need to set up a special meeting with the Villains' Association. And Capt. Huggyface, I need for you to go and tell Wordgirl that she's invited to this particular meeting. Can you do that? (Huggyface gives him a thumbs up.) Thank you.

LRW: Are you sure it'll be ok, alright, fine?

Mr. Big: I know this goes against the Association rules, but I need to know.

Chuck: I think we can bend the rules for just this once.

Dr. Two-Brains: And it's not like Wordgirl is coming to arrest us for something.

LRW: Let's just hope the other villains are ok with this idea, suggestion, plan.

Mr. Big: So Capt. Huggyface, can you tell Wordgirl that we villains need for her come to our special meeting? (Huggyface gives him a nod and thumbs up.) Thanks.

(Meanwhile, an associate of Thurston Smalls is standing on a neighboring building and was eavesdropping on the conversation between Capt. Huggyface, Thurston's stepson, and the four villains they spotted in their part of town the night before and is now contacting Thurston to tell him about the special villains' association meeting.)

Thurston: Thank you for that information. We'll be sure to be there to attend this special meeting. Good job.

(That weekend, all of the villains in town had shown up for the special villian association meeting.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are heading to where the meeting is taking place as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure this is ok, Huggy? (Huggy, Mr. Big insisted that we be there for this particular meeting.) Ok. I just hope we're not walking into a trap.

(At the same time, Thurston Smalls and his associates are also heading to the meeting location.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy show up at the meeting location and, feeling a bit nervous, they walk in and knock on the double doors.)

Amazing Rope Guy: (Standing where the doors are located, opens them when he hears the knocking.) Hello Wordgirl and Huggyface. Glad you could come.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, thanks, Rope Guy. I guess you were told about us coming.

Amazing Rope Guy: Yes, Mr. Big said that you have some important information to share.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, yes, I do. Thanks for opening the door for us. (She sees that he doesn't move from the spot, close to the door.) Wait? Is this where you stand at your meetings?

Amazing Rope Guy: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you going to be ok over here, alone and isolated?

Amazing Rope Guy: I'll be ok. Thanks for the concern. You better hurry up. The meeting's starting soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (Huggy sees the snack table full of so many different types of snacks and becomes hungry, pulling on Wordgirl to let her know he wants some snacks.) Not now, Huggy. You can have snacks later. Besides, those snacks belong to the villains, not us. You have to ask first.

Timmy Timbo: (He had overheard her telling Huggy that the snacks are for the villains.) Hey Wordgirl, your sidekick is allowed to have some snacks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. But maybe later. Ok Huggy? (Huggy, Ok.)

Tobey: Hello Wordgirl, you can sit next to me. (Sweeps off the dust and polishes the seat next to him, then stands up to offer her a seat like a young gentleman.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Tobey. (She sits down and Huggy jumps onto her lap.)

Ms. Question: (Sitting behind Wordgirl.) What's wrong, Wordgirl? Nervous?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe a little. I've never been at one of these meetings before.

Chuck: (Sitting next to Wordgirl on the other side.) Don't be too nervous. You're only here to tell us what you wanted to tell us the other day in the old town. You said it has something to do with Mr. Big.

Butcher: (Sitting next to Chuck.) Then you fell asleep.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, where's Eileen or Victoria? And the Energy Monster?

Dr. Two-Brains: (Sitting next to Butcher.) They never come to these meetings.

Big Left-Hand Guy: (Sitting behind Dr. Two-Brains.) Not all the villains show up for these meetings. My buddy, Invisi-Bill never comes to these meetings either.

Granny May: (She makes her way to the podium.) Ok, let's get this meeting underway. Topic of this meeting, Mr. Big has invited Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface to this special meeting. Mr. Big, you may have the floor.

Mr. Big: Thank you, Granny May. Fellow villains, for those who don't know, I invited Wordgirl to this special meeting because she has information that she wants to share with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well. I was just going to tell you in private. But if you want your fellow villains to hear this…(Just before she has the chance to say anything more, the double doors in the back of the room, fly open and an army of men come charging in and begin to point their rifles at the villains.)

Mr. Big: What is the meaning of this? This is a private meeting.

(Even though the villains and Wordgirl try to fight back, they are easily overtaken and are tied up.)

(Then, another man walks in as his associates continue to hold rifles on the villains and Wordgirl.)

Thurston: Hello there. Remember me, Shelly?

Mr. Big: I don't go by that name anymore.

Thurston: Is that anyway to talk to your dear father, Shelly?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's not your real father, Mr. Big!

Associate #1: Silence! (And moves the rifle towards her forehead.)

Mr. Big: Is that true, 'DAD'?

Thurston: I am your father.

Mr. Big: But are you my real father?

Thurston: I'm not your biological father. But he was my best friend. I'll tell you the whole story, Shelly.

Mr. Big: Don't call me that!

Thurston: Whatever, in a few minutes it won't matter what your name is. And so, before your lives end, I'll let you in on my secret. I arranged for your father to be killed and then I lied to your mother and told her that I loved her and that I will take care of her and you for the rest of your lives. And you grew up, thinking that I was your father.

Mr. Big: If he was your best friend than why did you arrange to have him killed?

Thurston: Because we were business partners and I had wanted to help the crime families in their war on the villainous newcomers that were beginning to arrive, three years prior. And your father didn't want to have any part of it. So, I had decided to supply and sell weapons to the crime families in secret. Your father found out about it and told me to cease or that he would both end our business partnership and call the authorities on me. I knew I couldn't let him do any of those things and so I hired some members of one of the crime families and made it look like it was just a random murder.

Wordgirl/Becky: And why did you have the body buried?

Thurston: I had asked them to do that because I wanted his wife to believe that he had ran out on her and her son for another woman. Stupid woman believed me and I had offered to marry her and help her raise her son.

Mr. Big: Did my mother ever find out that you had my father killed?

Thurston: No and I told her to make you think that I was your father.

Mr. Big: So, you're a liar and a murderer?

Thurston: Yes and that lie about your father would've continued if it wasn't for that little snoop! (Points angerly at Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.) If you hadn't discovered that bowling ball bag…(He walks over to her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't scare me, Mr. Smalls. And another thing I saw was that the crime families have a huge supply of weapons being stored in this warehouse.

Thurston: Yes, it was my biggest sale. I was paid billions of dollars for those weapons.

Wordgirl/Becky: But those weapons are going to be used in a war.

Chuck: What kind of war?

Wordgirl/Becky: A war the crime families are planning. They want to take back their town and, once again, be the top criminals in the city and the only way for them to do that is to wage a war on you villains.

Butcher: I don't know what kind of weapons they have, but I don't think we villains will be able to defeat the crime families.

Thurston: Yes. And I will once again be able to make millions by supplying and selling my weapons to my best paying clients and none of you will be here to stop me or them.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then zooms into the air and is ready to battle.) That's what you think.

Thurston: (Laughs at her attempt, which in his mind, is useless.) Right, you and what army? You're totally outnumbered, Little Snooping Brat!

Granny May: She's not outnumbered, Creep! (She then takes out her knitting needles and wraps up several associates with her unbreakable yarn.) Because of what your clients did in 1958, I lost one of my unborn babies.

(Just then some of the other villains and Wordgirl begin to fight back as well.)

(All except for Mr. Big, who's sitting alone and thinking about what his stepfather said to him and is feeling quite depressed and hopeless.)

(But as the villains begin to fight back and beat the associates, using their many talents and weapons, Thurston has gone into hiding and then spots Wordgirl with her back to him and he seizes the opportunity and aims takes out a small pistol and is prepared to shoot Wordgirl in her back.)

(Mr. Big sees what Thurston is planning to do and takes out a handheld mind-control device and directs it towards Thurston.)

Mr. Big: (With tears falling from his eyes, manages to mind-control Thurston with the following command.) You will go away and not harm anyone else! You will also turn yourself in and admit that you were involved in the murder of the real father of Mr. Big, back in 1958.

Thurston: (He's now under his stepson's mind-control and repeats the same phrase.) I will go away and not harm anyone else! I will also turn myself in and admit that I was involved in the murder of Mr. Big's real father, back in 1958.

(With that, Thurston puts his gun down and walks away, in a daze.)

(His associates are all tied and wrapped up and taken to jail by Wordgirl herself.)

(After the battle is finished and all, Wordgirl looks over at Mr. Big, who's still feeling depressed and angry.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She cautiously walks over to him.) Mr. Big. I'm sorry to hear about your real father.

Mr. Big: Thanks. (He is still looking down on the floor and hurries to wipe away some tears that had fallen from his eyes.)

(She doesn't say anything more, but goes to place her hand on his shoulder and he looks up and sees her with a friendly smile on her face.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big, you may be one of my most notorious villains, but I'm still here for you.

Chuck: Listen to her. She's a very good listener and she's always there when you need her.

Butcher: She's very helpful and kind-hearted.

LRW: Not to mention, very motivating, encouraging, inspiring.

Dr. Two-Brains: She may also be my biggest nemesis, but she's also one of my best friends.

Tobey: Which is why I find her so fascinating.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, thanks guys.

Mr. Big: Thanks Wordgirl. Thanks for helping.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem and now that we know who it was that was buried in that bowling ball bag, we can all rest and hopefully, we won't need to worry about those people anymore.

(A few days later, after Mr. Big's real father is buried in the Fair City Cemetery, Mr. Big goes to pay his real father a visit and after placing a bouquet of flowers onto the grave, steps back and is standing alongside his assistant, Leslie, who's come to offer him support.)

Leslie: Are you going to be ok, Sir?

Mr. Big: Yeah. I'll be fine.

(Meanwhile, back in the Old town, even though Thurston Smalls was taken to jail, along with his associates, the crime families are still planning to go to war against the villains and with all the weapons they bought from Thurston Smalls, they are now well-armed for their war.)

The End…of this story

The War of the Criminals…the sequel is next…


End file.
